The method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to signaling requests by a player or a dealer for services at a facility, for example, a casino. More particularly, the method and system disclosed herein relates to signaling requests for services by a player or a dealer at a gaming table in a casino, determining performance of employees of the casino, and allocating resources, for example, allocating employees in a casino in response to signals for requests for services at a gaming table in the casino in real time.
In a typical casino, a game dealer and players sit around a gaming table. The games, for example, blackjack or poker, typically last a few hours during which the players request services for food, drinks, etc. Every time such a need arises, the players notify the dealer of their request. The dealer has to physically locate the appropriate employee of the casino who provides the requested service and notify them of the players' requests. Also, when the dealer requires additional chips to be brought to the table, the dealer has to place the game on hold and turn his attention away from the gaming action at the gaming table to obtain the chips.
A dealer needs to provide his undivided attention to the game at the table in order to ensure fair play and prevent player fraud. The casino also requires the dealer to deal a specific minimum number of hands per hour. The income generated at a table for the casino is proportionate to the number of hands dealt per hour. A decrease in the pace of the game at the gaming table is related to a drop in the money earned by the table for the casino. The dealer discourages anything that is conventionally unnecessary for the conduct of a game at the gaming table. However, food and drink requests by players are generally acceded to by the dealer and the game is interrupted if necessary to service such requests of the players.
Moreover, there is a need to monitor and determine the performance of employees of the casino. The quicker the service provided to the players, the higher is the income of each of the services, and consequently, the income of the casino.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system that enables a player or a dealer to signal requests for one or more services at the gaming table in the casino. Moreover, there is a need for attending to the requirements of the players and dealers in the casino in a quick and efficient manner, without compromising the smooth and fraud-free conduct of the games at the gaming tables. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and system that determines the performance of the employees of the casino. Furthermore, there is a need to reassign or reallocate employees from one section of the casino to another section of the casino depending on player or dealer requests from a certain section of the casino.